Please, Have Mercy
by Kendrick97
Summary: "After Chloe Beale, I was prepared to live the rest of my life completely and utterly, alone. It wasn't that I wanted to live that way, I hated that that was what was ahead of me but I couldn't imagine just brushing my feelings for Chloe off, like she had done to me." Five years after her heart was broken, Beca is forced to comes face to face with the one responsible, Chloe Beale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone this is my very first fanfiction on this website. I want to put this out there and see what kind of reaction it would get. This is a BeChloe fanfic. This takes place 5 years after the USO tour. We open up at a broken hearted Beca Mitchell but I'm just going to let you read about it :) Make sure to drop a review so that I know if I should continue or not. If the reaction to this first chapter isn't good or just nonexistent I'll know that no one wants to read it.**

 **Warning: There will be brief mentions of substance abuse and swearing.**

After Chloe Beale, I was prepared to live the rest of my completely and utterly, alone. It wasn't that I wanted to live that way, I hated that that was what was ahead of me but I just couldn't imagine just brushing my feelings for Chloe off, like she had done. No. I was…am in love with her. Nothing will change that, despite how desperately I want it to.

I've been in love with Chloe since the moment I met her. Of course, I denied it up and down for a good 7 years, because I'm stupid. But I finally got the balls to tell her how I felt the night before we headed to the USO Tour. I'd never been happier in my entire life when Chloe responded by kissing me. God, it's still the best kiss I've ever had. Chloe was my best friend and the love of my life. How could I not be excited as fuck at the fact that she could actually love me back?

Well, I found out the trust the last night of the USO tour. I had just finished performing with the Bella's, I was on cloud 9! I had been talking to Emily for a little, but really there was only one person I wanted to see. After I escaped from Legacy I went in search of Chloe, but when I found her she was sucking face with freaking Chicago… Fucking asshat… When Chloe pulled away her eyes immediately met mine, and I saw it. I saw her leaving me, it was written all over her face before she even had a chance to utter her first word.

When she came up to me, I waited. I wanted to be wrong, god I wanted to be wrong. But that didn't happen. She told me she wanted to see where things went with Chicago.

She lifted her hand to touch my arm but I stepped out of her reach, "Don't fucking touch me." I screamed at her. It was the first time I'd ever said anything like that, where I actually meant it. I'd joked with her for years about not touching me or whatever, but in that moment I couldn't because with that one touch I knew I would forgive her and I wasn't ready to do that yet.

 _"_ _You deserve happiness, Becs."_ Chloe's voice echo's in my brain. That was the last thing she said to me. That was the last time I saw her and that was almost 5 years ago. My heart still aches for her. I still find myself wishing I could tell her something or have her completely disregard my personal space and get up in my face with her adorable fucking smile and laugh. God, I miss her every day. I stopped being mad years ago. Now I'm just pathetic…

"Hey, earth to Mitchell." CR waved her hand in front of my face bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry…" I stammer as I refocus on the work we're supposed to be doing. "Where were we?"

"Well I was working on writing a song, you were off in lala land for a good 5 minutes." CR stated bluntly. "Where's your head at, Cap?"

"Nowhere, sorry I'm just a little stressed about tomorrow." I lied.

"Sure…" CR said, she seemed to be studying me but ultimately decided that she wouldn't push it. "So, what were you thinking about for this part here." She motioned toward the sheet music for the song they were working on.

"I thought we could keep it acoustic for that part before bring in the rest of the band." I explained. "It'll help keep the song interesting."

"Yeah, yeah I like that." CR nodded her head, she closed her eyes and hummed the song. I couldn't help but smile watching CR do her thing. Working with her was amazing! I was so grateful for her willingness to come with me when I opened my studio last year.

We continued to work for a good 5 hours and were able to wrap up the song. It would be the first single for CR's third album and I was so excited that she wanted me to work on it with her.

"Hey, so are you sure you're ready for tomorrow?" CR asked cautiously. She knew that I wasn't, but I put on a brave smile anyway.

"Hell yeah, it's not a big deal." I lied. I'm not sure if it was more for me or her.

"You don't have to do this," CR stopped and pulled my arm to stop me from walking without her. "We'd all understand if you didn't."

I gave a nervous laugh, "Please, Aubrey would kill me if I didn't go. You know that." I looked down at the ground, trying to steady myself. "Plus, I can't let something that happened 5 years ago stop me from spending time with my girls and celebrating the fact that Stacie and Bree are getting married."

After tomorrow night I knew that the next few months were going to be chockfull of the Bella's. Stacie had asked me to be her "Best Woman" for their wedding and I'd be damned if I let my pathetic-ness get in the way of her wedding. "I'm going to have to face her eventually anyway. Might as well be sooner rather than later."

Cynthia Rose seemed to be studying me again. "Look, I get you're my boss now and me talking about this could probably get me fired but Beca… You still love her, don't you?"

My eyes fell to the floor again as the words sank in. I tried everything short of climbing on the Hollywood Sign and screaming "I'm not in love with Chloe Beale" to convince everyone that I no longer had feelings for the redhead, but clearly it wasn't convincing enough.

"You're right, I should fire you." I deadpan. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, I walk out of the studio and am smacked in the face by the cool night air of LA. I couldn't help but smile at the noise and craziness that was going on around me, even at 10 o'clock at night. LA was different then New York City, but it was a good kind of different. I loved it here from the first time I actually walked the streets. It helped that I put almost 3,000 miles between myself and the woman that completely broke my heart… But It stopped being about that. It started being about my career here and about my passion, which has always been making music.

I turned around and smiled up at the sign just above the door to the studio. In big blue letters the sign said, "Barden Record's". I owed everything to Barden and to the Bella's. I know now that if it hadn't been for that damn school and those insane girls I wouldn't be standing here, in LA, the owner and head producer of my own studio. It was all because of those 4 years. (Not that I would ever tell my dad that…)

As I started walking down the street toward my apartment, I began to think about the year before, almost to the day actually, that I opened Barden Record's. A bunch of the girls had come out and we did a super cheesy ribbon cutting ceremony and got wasted… It was just like old times. I still can't help but laugh as I think back to Amy running in and telling me how much of a softy I was. I had kept the name of the studio to myself, until the opening party. Amy thought it was the sappiest thing I'd ever done. I honestly have to agree with her.

When I made the decision to leave Khaled's label I knew that I wanted things to be different. Opening Barden, I wanted it to be a place where I could give back to those who had changed my life, so I had an open-door policy for all Bella's and Treble Maker's. That if anyone, past or present members ever wanted to record and make music they were welcome to come and do it with me, the first song free. I wanted them to see that there was a way to achieve their dreams.

When CR came to me wanting to work with me, I happily accepted. She's been with me through everything! Even Emily had come to me asking if I'd take her on as an artist. That was the easiest yes, I've ever given.

I'm living my dream!

I was about 5 minutes from my apartment when my phone started to ring. I pulled it out and saw Stacie's name on my screen.

"Hey, Legs." I answered as I continued to walk toward my apartment.

 _"_ _Hey, are you still at the studio?" Stacie asked._

"No, I just left. I'm walking home right now." I explain. "Why?"

 _"_ _Oh, okay um have you talked to Em today?" Stacie seemed a bit off._

"Not since I left this morning." I explain. Emily and I have lived together since she moved to LA. I had a huge apartment, so it only made sense that she would come live with me.

 _"_ _Okay so um don't freak out…" Stacie paused, like she was unsure how to say something._

"Dude just spit it out." I demand. "What the hell is going on?"

 _"_ _So-Chloe's-kinda-staying-at-your-apartment-tonight-and-tomorrow-night." Stacie blurted out all in one breath. "Have I ever told you how much I love you and how you're my favorite person?"_

I abruptly stopped walking as the words sank in. "No."

 _"_ _Beca…" Stacie began._

"Absolutely fucking not." I said again with little to no emotion in my voice. "I know that I have to see her tomorrow and that's not really my choice but no, she's not welcome in my apartment."

 _"_ _Beca please, I know that this is really shitty of Bree and I to ask this of you but…" Stacie began but I cut her off again._

"Shitty? You're damn right it's shitty!" I practically yelled. "Don't you remember when you had to practically pick up off of rock bottom 4 years ago because of her? Do you not remember how much she hurt me? God, Stacie I thought you had a little more respect and love for me then this!"

 _"_ _Beca," Stacie began. "She had no where else to stay."_

"Bullshit! This is fucking LA there's hotels on every block! What about with you guys? Or CR? Or literally anyone else!" I screamed. I totally was not mentally prepared for this shit… I knew that seeing her tomorrow was inevitable, but I thought I would at least have some time to mentally prepare before I was hit with an onslaught of emotions… Emotions that I never wanted to feel again. "Get her out of my apartment."

 _"_ _Beca please just listen to me for a second, okay." Stacie's voice was calm. I didn't say anything, so she took that as I was listening. "Aubrey and I feel like you two need to see each other before tomorrow, to get things hashed out. I know that we shouldn't be messing with your life like this and I still have reservations about this but Beca, you're my "Best Woman" and Chloe's Bree's Maid of Honor. You two are going to have to work together. Please, you don't have to be friends, I'm just asking you to figure out how to be civil with her."_

I had so many things going through my head right now. Emotions that I hadn't allowed myself to feel in over 4 years came flooding back to me. I looked up and could see the redbrick of my apartment building. Knowing that Chloe Beale was more then likely in there, sitting on my couch, eating my food, just being in my space, scared the shit out of me.

"I've never hated you more then I do right now." I stated with a cold voice, one that I wouldn't have recognized as mine if I didn't know that those were the only words I could say right now.

 _"_ _I know." Stacie said, she sighed and I could tell she didn't know what to say to me._

"Don't ever do something like this without talking to me first, again." I demanded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone, not allowing Stacie to say anything else. I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.

 _You can do this._ I tell myself. _You're Beca Fucking Mitchell. You can do this._

With that I made my way the last few yards to my apartment. I reached my door within a matter of a minute and took another deep breath in, before unlocking the door and walking in.

The second I walked into my apartment I could smell something amazing. Then I heard _her_ laugh… The sound that haunted my dreams at night. The sound I longed to hear so many times since it was suddenly ripped out of my life. In that moment I felt my heart break again. I had worked so damn hard to put it back together and now within a matter of a second it was completely shattered. I haven't even fucking seen her and still my heart is no longer in existence.

I robotically go through the motions of putting my keys on their hook, taking off my shoes and coat, I lock the door, and then I make my way further into the place I once felt like I was safe in. The further in I walked the more clearly her voice came in. She and Emily were talking, probably in the kitchen, which to my luck I would have to walk right past to get up the stairs and into my office, where I planned to spend the rest of the next two days.

 _Fuck…_ I mumble to myself as I hear Chloe more clearly.

"What time did you say she'd be home?" She asked. "I'm so worried she's going to kick me out or something. I mean, she has every right to after everything…"

"Please, Beca's a lot of things but she's not a jerk." Emily stated. "She should be home anytime now. But I never really know with her. She and CR could have had a breakthrough or something and are still working away. Don't worry about her, the worst thing she'll do is hide upstairs all day tomorrow."

 _I hate you Legacy._ I thought to myself.

Again, I take a deep breath and walked into view of the kitchen. There she was, her back was turned to me but I would know that hair anywhere. Chloe Beale. Chloe Fucking Beale. I could feel my breath hitch in my lungs. It felt like I had a giant weight sitting on my chest and I could no longer breath.

 _I'm just going to ignore her._ I think to myself. _Yes, just act like she's not even here._

I walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Hey Becs." Emily greets cautiously. "How was your day."

"Fine." I say after I close the fridge. I know for a fact that there is no emotion in my voice. I can't let her know that I feel anything about her being here. I turn, and my eyes meet hers. They're the same brilliant blue they always have been. The weight on my chest seems to gain about 1,000 more pounds but I keep my face as neutral as possible. "I'll be in my office is you need anything, Em."

With that I make my way out of the kitchen and practically run up the stairs to my in-home studio. Once the door is closed I finally let out the breath I had been unable to release while in _her_ presence. There was such a strong pain in my chest, where my heart should be. I can't help but kick myself, why did I still have to be in love with her? After everything she's done to me, I'm still so head over heals for her. If she asked me to, I'd forgive her in a heartbeat.

 **Next Day**

I cautiously make my way out of my room, way earlier then I would under normal circumstances. But I need to get out of this apartment, so I've decided I'll just spend the whole day at the studio and just get ready for the Engagement party there as well.

Before I'm completely down the stairs, I stop and listen for even the slightest noise that would indicate she's awake and moving around. But there's nothing so I decide to take my chances and made my way down and into the kitchen. All clear.

I quickly turned on the coffee maker and grabbed a bagel from the fridge that I stuck in the toaster. I grabbed my shoes, while my breakfast made itself, and quickly put them on as well. I went back into the kitchen and grabbed my to-go thermos and poured the heavenly liquid into the container. Then I grabbed my bagel and slapped a little cream cheese on each side before I made my way out the door. I gave a sigh of relief as I made my way out of the building and onto the street. I turned toward the direction of the studio and started walking. I had my earbuds in and just bobbed my head to the song as I took small bites and sips of my food the whole way.

Once I reached the building, I happily walked in.

"Good morning, Ms. Mitchell." The young blonde at the front desk greeted.

"Mary, I've told you a hundred times, call me Beca." I smiled. "This whole Ms. Mitchell business makes me feel old."

"Right, sorry Ms… Beca." Mary caught herself. "Have a great day."

"Thanks. You too." I smiled again and made my way over to the elevator. I hit the button for the top floor and smiled. How had my life become so cool?

Once the doors opened at the top floor I walked out and was greeted by the girl sitting at the desk just to the left of my office.

"Good morning Beca," She smiled. "You're in early."

"Hey Rach." I smiled back. "Hey, I'm going to be here like all day but since it's Friday feel free to leave whenever."

"Thanks, Beca." Rachel smiled her bright smile. "Here is your schedule for today and your messages."

I grabbed both papers and looked through the messages. I noticed my dads name was on one of them.

'Thanks." I smile at her. "Just send Emily into my office when she gets here."

"Sure thing." The younger girl smiled. I made my way into the office and closed the door behind me. I flopped down on the small gray couch in my office and threw my feet up on the coffee table.

I quickly looked over the schedule and realized that I only had about two meetings today. That meant that I would get to spend the majority of my day in the studio, which I was totally okay with.

Emily was coming in today to talk about her newest song. It was going to be featured in the new Bumblebee movie, that Emily just so happened to be freaking staring in… I couldn't help but be so proud of the young Legacy.

Then later on that day a new artist that had just been signed would be coming in to set up a studio schedule for the next few months. I was probably going to be giving him over to CR but still felt like it was important to meet with the kid to make sure he knew that I wanted him here.

I had made a few phone calls and answered some emails. It was now around 9 and was about to go grab another cup of coffee when the door to my office opened.

"Hey, Becs." Emily called as she walked into the room. I smiled up at the young Legacy, but it quickly fell when I saw who was behind her.

"Hey, come on in." I plastered the smile back on my face. I had to get my shit together. I stood up and made my way over to where the couches were. I hated doing meetings across a desk, so I never did. I sat down on one of the grey arm chairs and Emily and Chloe sat on the couch directly across from me.

I pulled out the sheet music to the song I had been working on and passed it over to her. Emily studied the song for a moment before a giant smile spread across her face. "Beca, this is incredible."

"I sent it in to Paramount and they want you in the studio as soon as possible." I explain. I talked to Travis as well and he said he would love to come in for a session."

"Beca, this is going to be amazing." Emily's smile was so bright. "I can't wait to get in the booth and crush it."

I couldn't help but laugh at the use of the phrase. Amy always acted like she didn't like the young Legacy but everyone knew she secretly cared deeply for the girl.

"Great." I glance over at Chloe, who keeps looking in aw at the office. Her eyes are dancing across the whole space of the office, before they finally land on me. I can't tell what she's thinking, which is strange considering it's Chloe. Or maybe I just don't want to know. "Okay, so Travis said that filming would take another few months but he wants you to set at least one day aside for the next few weeks, so we can work on recording. I know you want to be but I don't really think you'll have time to be involved much in the production aspect of it. Obviously, we'll continue to talk about it and we can work on it at home, but I think your main focus should still be on the movie."

"Yeah, no that's totally fine." Emily nodded, her eyes still moving across the song. "Did Travis say what day he wants me to set aside?"

"He said that he can make either Tuesday's or Wednesday's work." I explain. Travis Knight was directing the movie and ever since they had began talking about Em doing a song for it I had been in pretty close communication with him. "Is there a day that would be better for you?"

"Well if we do Wednesday then wouldn't it interrupt you going to the meetings?" Emily asked. I could tell the words fell out before she even realized that she had just mentioned my meetings in front of Chloe, because the look on her face turned from exciting to fear.

"No." I simply stated wanting to end the conversation right away. I took a glance over at Chloe and I could tell she was curious what had just happened between the two of us, but it didn't look like she understood what Emily had just alluded to.

There was a total of four people, besides myself, that knew about my Wednesday night meetings. I'd been going to them for 4 years now. It had been a tough road, but I was grateful that I was able to get on it and stay on it.

Admitting that I was an addic… admitting that I had a problem wasn't something I wanted to do, not because I was ashamed of it, it was more of the fact that I was ashamed of why I began the problem. The reason why was sitting in this very office, completely unaware of just how messy my life got after she walked out of it.

"Okay, so do you want to do Wednesday's then?" I asked turning my attention back to Emily.

"Yeah, sure." Emily shot me an apologetic smile.

"Great." I said writing that down so that I wouldn't forget. "I'll call Travis and let him know so that he can get things moved around on his end. Next thing we need to talk about is the album. I know that it keeps getting pushed back due to this thing and that thing but I really think we should push to start it at the beginning of the year. You know after all the press shit for the movie."

We continued to talk for about an hour about her new album and different ideas and songs we both felt should go on there. By the time we had finished I could tell that Emily was so excited she was about to start bouncing off the walls.

"Beca, you're incredible!" Em squealed as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I hate hugs, but I gave her a quick pat on the back and let go. I smiled brightly at her as well.

"It's not me." I simply stated. "You're so talented, Em. I'm happy that I can help the world see that."

Finally I looked over at the giant, beautiful elephant in the room. "Has Emily shown you around the studio yet?" I ask, speaking for the first time to Chloe in over 5 years. My voice is strangely professional. I would have never talked like that her before.

Chloe shook her head, "No."

Then I turn to Emily. "Go show her around. I'd take you but I have a meeting in a little bit that I need to get ready for." I lied, my meeting wasn't for another three hours but I didn't want to awkwardly walk about the studio with them when Emily knew this place just as well as she did.

"Sure, I'd love to." Emily smiled. She grabbed Chloe's hand and practically dragged her out of my office. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

 **A/N Don't forget to review if you'd like to read more. If I don't get very many I wont continue. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay first of all...wow. I did not expect such a hug reaction for that first chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed, as well as for following and favoriting. It means the world to me, so please let me know what you guys are thinking/feeling about the story!**

 **So a lot of people mentioned how Beca is being really pathetic and how you hope she doesn't just go crawling back into Chloe's arms the second Chloe asks her to. I want to address this because I think it's important. I wrote that first chapter in a way that I wanted Beca to look pathetic, even to a point where she recognizes multiple times just how pathetic she is. This isn't going to be a fast passed fanfiction where they hate each other at the beginning of the chapter and they're sleeping together at the end. It's going to be pretty slow burn. It's going to be awkward and uncomfortable. They are even going to have to go lower before they can go higher. And don't worry we will find out what's going on with Chloe and why she did what she did. Maybe in this chapter or later on down the road but you will find out what's up with her.**

 **Anyway this is ridiculously long, i'm sorry I don't like making Authors Notes into a novel themselves... So this chapter starts off in Chloe's POV. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Save Myself**

Waking up that morning laying in Beca's apartment was enough to make me want to find a hole, crawl into it, and never come back out. I can't stop replaying last night in my head. God, the look on Beca's face when she looked at me. It was like Beca was looking at a complete stranger. She was just so void of emotion. It honestly made me want to cry.

I expected her to be mad at me, that was fine but to just simply act like she didn't even know me? That hurt more then I had ever thought was possible.

I still have the image burned in my brain of Beca standing there, a look of complete and utter heartbreak as I walked away. It haunts me every time I close my eyes. It has been that way for the last five years. I can't help but wonder if Beca has felt the same way.

I could honestly kill Aubrey right now. She completely played me about not buying a hotel room. She told me that she had the perfect place for me to stay, little did I know she was talking about Beca's apartment… It didn't become obvious to me until I saw Emily waiting for me at the airport. That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. Aubrey had totally meddled in my life and I was not okay with it. What made things worse was when Emily told me that Beca didn't know either… That news didn't help with the feelings I was having about just going and getting on the next flight back to Atlanta and never showing my face again…

Emily decided that she wanted me to go with her the studio and despite literally all of my protesting she managed to get me out of bed and down to Barden Records. I couldn't help but smile at the name. Beca really was such a softy. _"No, I'm a badass."_ I hear Beca's voice in my head and give a sad smile.

We walked into the building and I couldn't help but gawk at the beauty of it all. It was incredible yet so simple. It didn't have to be flashy or scream that it was amazing it just simply was. Kind of like Beca.

"Hey Emily, who's your friend?" The woman at the front desk asks.

"This is Chloe, she's visiting for the engagement party." Emily explained. "Chlo, this is Mary."

"Hi," I smile at her as genuinely as I can.

"Nice to meet you," She smiles back. "You guys can head on up."

"Thanks, see you later." Emily smiled and lead me over to the elevators. She clicked on the button of the top floor and we waited as the we were lifted up.

Emily stepped out like she knew the place like the back of her hand, of course she did.

"Hey Em," A woman at a desk greeted. "Beca said just to go ahead and go on in."

"Great, thanks Rachel." Emily smiled. I waved at the woman I now knew as Rachel and she smiled back.

Emily greeted Beca as we walked through the large double doors of her office. Beca smiled brightly and for a split second I noticed her smile falter but it was back as quickly as it had fallen. She motioned for us to sit on the light grey couch she had and sat in a matching arm chair that sat across from Emily. Beca handed Emily some sheet music and allowed her to look it over. I however was studying the office.

I felt so proud of Beca in that moment. She had truly done it! She had opened her own Label and was kicking ass in the music industry.

The office just screamed Beca. Again, it was simple yet elegant. I noticed a picture on the wall of the Bella's. She and Beca were standing together, looking at each other as the rest of the group was looking at the camera. I smiled as I thought back to that day. That was right after World's our Senior year. We were so happy then. God, what I would do to go back to that time.

I listened to Beca and Emily talk about a schedule for the movie when something strange happened. Emily mentioned something about meetings on Wednesday nights and then she suddenly got really weird like she wasn't supposed to say something about it. She sent me a quick look trying to see if I noticed it. But Beca quickly jumped in and brushed it aside. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it and just changed the subject.

I made a mental note to ask Em about it later.

I quietly listened through the rest of the meeting and sat in awe at just how professional Beca was and how much she just seemed like she was in her element. I always knew Beca would do it and I couldn't be more in awe of her.

Suddenly the meeting was at and end and Beca turned to me for the first time as if finally acknowledging my presence.

Her dark blue eyes made my stomach do strange flips and it really threw me off.

"Has Emily shown you around the studio yet?" Beca asked in a very professional tone, that hurt my heart in a way that I couldn't even begin to explain.

"No," I shook my head and Beca turned to Emily. She told her to show me around and said she couldn't come because of another meeting she had.

We bid Beca our goodbyes and walked out. I finally let out a breath I had no idea I had been holding. I honestly felt like I was going to burst into tears at any moment and the only person to blame for that was myself…

We walked around and Emily pointed out some things. She showed me one of the studios and explained that that was the very room she recorded her entire second album. I smiled brightly at the girl's excitement for it all.

"Do you want to see if we can say hi to CR?" Emily asked me.

"Yeah, if she's not busy." I smile brightly. I hadn't seen her in so long that I was excited to see her again.

Emily took me down the hall and knocked on an office door. "Yeah?" I hear CR call from inside. Emily pocked her head in.

"Hey, you busy?" Emily asked.

"For you Legacy I always have time." CR's voice called. Emily smiled brightly and opened the door so we could walk through. That's when I saw CR for the first time in almost 3 years.

"Red!" Cynthia Rose called as she saw me. She stood up from her desk and made her way over to me. She pulled me into her arms and I eagerly hugged back. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good, how are you?" I ask smiling brightly at her.

"I'm doing great! I was actually just about to go to the studio for a bit and lay down a track Beca and I worked on last night." She explained. "What time did you get in?"

"I got in yesterday afternoon." I explain.

"Oh, where are you staying?" CR asked.

I chuckled nervously. "Um, I'm staying with Emily and Beca…"

CR's eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

"Um yeah, Aubrey's idea or something." I explain just as nervously.

CR looked over at Emily nervously who gave a slight shrug. I could tell there was definitely something going on. This wasn't just tension from a bad breakup, something had happened, and no one was telling me.

"Well, that's some interesting arrangements." CR said before her smile returned. "I'm glad you made it out here though, it's really good to see you!"

"Yeah, you too." I smile as genuinely as I can.

Emily and I leave the office and I make a mental note to grill Emily and/or Aubrey about what the hell happened these last 5 years.

 **Beca's POV**

I sat at the piano in my own personal studio. No one but me in the label was allowed to use this studio without my permission, which I pretty much never gave.

I had so many things happening in my brain that I just had to get them out of my mind. The best way for me to do that had always been through music.

I played the first few notes of a song I had written. I wrote in the hospital two days after Stacie found me on my bathroom floor.

 _I gave all my oxygen to people that could breathe_

 _I gave away my money and now we don't even speak_

 _I drove miles and miles but would you do the same for me_

 _Oh, honestly?_

 _Offered up my shoulder just for you to cry upon_

 _Gave you constant shelter and a bed to keep you warm_

 _They gave me the heartache and in return I gave a song_

 _It goes on and on_

I felt the tears brim my eyes as I close them and focus on the lyrics.

 _Life can get you down so I just numb the way it feels_

 _I drown it with a drink and out of date prescription pills_

 _And all the ones that love me, they just left me on the shelf, no farewell_

 _So before I save someone else, I've got to save myself_

 _I gave you all my energy and I took away your pain_

 _Cause human beings are destined to radiate or drain_

 _What line do we stand upon cause from here it looks the same?_

 _And only scars remain_

 _Life can get you down so I just numb the way it feels_

 _I drown it with a drink and out of date prescription pills_

 _And all the ones that love me, they just left me on the shelf, no farewell_

 _So before I save someone else, I've got to save myself_

I felt the emotions so strongly come crashing through me as I came into the bridge.

 _But if I don't then I'll go back to where I'm rescuing a stranger_

 _Just because they needed saving, just like that_

 _Oh I'm here again, between the devil and the danger_

 _But I guess it's just my nature_

 _My dad was wrong, cause I'm not like my mum_

 _Cause she'd just smile and I'm complaining in a song, but it helps_

 _So before I save someone else, I've got to save myself_

 _Life can get you down so I just numb the way it feels_

 _Or drown it with a drink and out of date prescription pills_

 _And all the ones that love me, they just left me on the shelf, no farewell_

 _So before I save someone else, I've got to save myself_

 _And before I blame someone else, I've got to save myself_

I took in a deep breath and let it out as I shakily sang the last line.

 _And before I love someone else, I've got to love myself_

I removed my hands from the keys and opened my eyes. My vision was blurred from the tears that had formed and I did my best to blink them away.

"Hey Becs," I hear from behind me. I flip around and see Stacie standing in the doorway. I couldn't help but wonder how long she'd been there.

"What are you doing here?" I ask with a bit of a bite to my tone.

I could never really hate Stacie. Not after everything she's done for me, but I sure as hell could be mad at her…

"I deserve that." Stacie nods her head and sits down on the black couch next to the baby grand I was sitting at. "Are you okay?"

I glared at her. All I wanted to do right now was shout at her, tell her how hard all of this has been. Tell her how pissed I am that she meddled in my life. I was pissed and I was feeling far too vulnerable right now and all I want to do is go find some pain killers that will let me escape from it all!

"I'm fine." I deadpan.

"Don't lie to me." Stacie shook her head.

"Why, you seem to think it's okay to lie to me?" I throw back.

Stacie's gaze drops and I can tell just how bad she feels about it. "I've talked to Bree and Chloe's going to stay the night with us."

"Don't bother, I already booked a hotel room for myself tonight." I state. "You and Bree need time to celebrate alone and you can't really do that with Chloe there."

"Beca, I don't want you to have to stay in a hotel room tonight because I fucked up." I could hear how sorry she was and I felt my heart soften.

"It's fine Stac, we haven't even really interacted. I've said like 3 words to her." I explain. "I know this was more Aubrey then you, I'm just a little hurt that you guys didn't at least come to me first."

"I know, I'm so sorry!" Stacie gave me a sad look.

"I'll forgive you this time, Conrad." I smirk at her letting her know that I really did forgive her. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have an engagement party to be getting ready for?"

"It wont take me too long, plus I wanted to see you and make sure you weren't going to murder me or something." She laughed. "So, that song…"

"Yeah," I nod my head and look at the piano as if there were traces of its meaning there still.

"Are you doing okay?" Stacie asked, I could hear the real question she was trying to get at.

"I haven't slipped up if that's what you're asking." I explain looking down at my hands.

The pain pills started out as something innocent at first, I never intended it to become such a huge problem, but it did. Things like that are such a slippery slope and I had no idea how fast I would fall. The drinking and the pills just gave me a temporary release unlike anything else. It made it easier to deal. It didn't take her memory away completely, but it definitely lessened it.

But when the one-year mark of our ending came around I crashed, and I crashed hard. If it hadn't been for Stacie, I wouldn't still be alive. She had come over to check on me at my apartment because I wasn't answering my phone and she found me in a pile on the bathroom floor, blue, cold, and not breathing.

Waking up in the hospital with a tub down my throat was a hug wake up call for me. I knew that it had to end. It wasn't easy but with Stacie, Emily, Aubrey, and CR I've been able to stay clean. They found me a meeting that I could go to for support. They kept me in line and I was beyond grateful for them. I don't even want to know where I'd be if I didn't have them.

"I just needed to get the emotions out, you know." I continue.

"I get it." Stacie smiled kindly at me. "Just let me know if you feel yourself slipping okay?"

"I will, Stac. I'm not going back there again." I promise her. We both stand up and she hugs me.

"You better not or I'll kick your ass." She smirks. "Well I got an engagement party to get ready for. I'll see you at 7."

We both walk out of the studio, but I go right and she goes left. "See you at 7!"

I walk past my assistant Rachel desk and see that she's still there. It was 3 and I fully expected her to have gone home by now. All the meetings were done for the day and no one would be back in until Monday.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" I question.

"Oh I just wanted to work on some stuff really fast." Rachel explains.

"Dude, go home! Go see your husband and kids for crying out loud!" I order.

"Is that an order, Becs?" She asks and I just give her a simple nod.

"If I come out of my office and you're still sitting there I'm going to fire you!" I call as I make my way into my ridiculously huge office.

 **Chloe's POV**

Emily and I walked out of the Studio and made our way to a café just down the road for lunch. Emily was telling me all about how Beca had an open-door policy for Barden A Cappella alumni. That if anyone ever wanted to make music, they were more than welcome to make it at Barden Studio's. I smiled because it was so much like Beca to do that.

"So, how are you doing Chloe? I feel like I have no idea what's going on in your life." Emily asked as we sat down at our table.

"Um I moved back to Atlanta two years ago and have been working as a music teacher in the Barden Elementary school." I explained, I couldn't help but smile as I thought about the kids I taught. "It's so fun getting to be the one that teaches kids the power of music."

Emily smiled brightly. "Oh man I can totally see you being amazing at that!"

"I love it so much." I smile brightly.

"So how's Chicago?" Emily asked, I could tell she was worried about bring up the subject.

"I don't really know, I haven't spoken to him in years." I explain.

Probably the biggest mistake of my entire life was kissing Chicago. We continued talking after I headed back to New York, but it never went anywhere and to be completely honest, I didn't really ever want it to. There was only ever one person that I had feelings for and it was never him.

"Look Em, can I ask you something that I need you to be completely honest with me about." I ask.

"Yeah, what's up?" Emily asked and I could tell she was unsure of where I was going.

"What's really going on with Beca? She seems so different and I feel like something happened that no one's telling me about." I blurt out in a rush. I can tell that it takes Emily a moment to process everything that I had just said.

"Chlo, it's not really my place…" Emily said turning rather serious. She seemed to be having an internal battle and I couldn't really tell which side was winning. "Look, the only thing I can tell you is that when you picked Chicago over her it really messed her up. She went through a lot after and it's taken her a lot of hard work to finally get to where she's at now."

I could feel the tears burning to break through to the surface and I was doing everything possible to fight them back.

"I never meant to hurt her like that." I say barely above a whisper, to the point where I don't even know if Emily could hear me.

"Chloe, why did you do it then?" Emily asked. It wasn't in an accusatory tone or even an angry one, she was curious and confused.

I took a deep breath and began to explain my side of the story, a story only one other person knew about.

 **Beca's POV**

I stood looking at myself in the mirror at work. I have to admit, I look really good.

Getting to celebrate two of my best friends getting married made me so happy. I had seen their relationship grow over the years and it was such an honor to have even a small part of that.

Just as I was about to apply the last bit of makeup in walked CR.

"Hey Cap." She looked at me cautiously.

"Hey," I give her a brief look before getting back to my makeup. "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh I left a few hours ago but came back because I knew you'd be here." CR explained. "So what the fuck is Chloe doing in your apartment?" CR blurted the last part out and I could tell she was trying to not sound angry.

"I honestly have no fucking clue." I stepped away from the mirror and looked over at CR who was giving me a sad look. "I blame Aubrey and Stacie."

"What did they do?" CR asks. "It's not like she couldn't stay somewhere else."

"Yeah well they wanted us to see each other before tonight or some shit…" I explain frustratedly. "God, I don't even know what to do with everything that's happened."

CR seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Well, if you want Chloe can spend tonight at my apartment."

I shack my head. "No it's fine. I'll get over it."

"Beca, stop being too prideful to admit the fact that this situation fucking sucks." CR demanded which took me back a little.

"I…" I stop unsure of what to say. "Jesus Adams, I thought I was the boss here."

"You are during working hours," CR smirked. "So, will you go as my date tonight?"

"Wow, slow down there, tiger." I laughed. "At least let a girl get to know ya."

We both laugh at the situation.

"So are you still singing tonight?" CR asked me as I turn back around to do the finishing touches.

"Yeah, as far as I know." I explain.

After touching a few things up I begin to clean up my makeup and hair stuff. I turn around and make my way out of the bathroom with CR just behind me. We walk into my office and I put down the stuff in my bag and turn around.

"So, should we get this show on the road?" CR asks me.

"Let's do it," I smile and we both leave the office looking like a million bucks.

 **A/N**

 **Song is Save Myself by Ed Sheeran. All credit goes to him.**

 **Let me know what you think! The more you let me know what you're thinking the fast i'll update! Thanks again for reading!**


	3. IMPORTANT! What do you think?

Hey Everyone! First thank you so much for all your love and support. So I know that i'm still really early in this fanfic but I have been thinking a lot about this story and about all reviews I've gotten. I've also talked to a lot of you that are reading the story and I've gotten a lot of insight/ideas/opinions on the story and they have all been incredible! So thank you for that.

But in talking to you guys I've been rethinking a lot of the ideas I had for the story. I published the story in thinking it was going to be a slow burn angsty BeChloe fic, however... I'm not sure if that's the right move anymore. SO I want to pose the question to you guys:

 **Should "Please, Have Mercy" remain BeChloe OR should Beca and Chloe both find new love interests in the story?**

Please let me know what you think by reviewing and/or messaging me. I will leave it up for the next few days so that I can collect as many opinions as possible. Please continue to let me know what you think, it's really important for me and really does help me creatively.

Also a special thanks to one reviewer, BCS47 for being a bit of a sounding board for me and for sharing your thoughts with me.

Thanks again,

-Kendrick97


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey I just wanted to thank everyone for their opinions/thoughts/suggestions for this story so far. Thank you so much for the incredible support as well! It means a lot! So here's the part where i'm supposed to tell you what I've decided but... I'm not going to do that. You're just going to have to read to find out ;) (I know i'm a jerk...)**

 **Anwyay sorry it took so long to upload, work and life has been crazy lately. So this is honestly a bit of a filler chapter and it's about half the size of what will be my normal chapter size but don't worry we're going to get some more Beca/Chloe interaction in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review or message me letting me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 3: Engagement Party**

 **Song: I was made for loving you By Tori Kelly Ft. Ed Sheeran**

 **Chloe's POV**

Emily stared in shock… I could tell she wasn't expecting what I had told her.

"Oh my god Chloe, you have to tell Beca what you just told me." Emily stated very seriously, with no sign of her usual happy-go-lucky self.

My heart dropped at her words.

"Em, I can't…" I looked down at my hands and fiddled with them nervously. "I… It doesn't matter anymore. It wouldn't change anything."

"Chloe, it could change everything!" Emily exclaimed.

"Come on Em, you've been there for every interaction I've had with her, she can't even look at me." I sigh and feel the sadness ping in my heart. "I fucked up and should have told her back then, but I didn't, I ran."

"You don't get it." Emily stated. "What you just told me changes the whole situation in my mind. Yeah you did fuck up but now I understand why. You went about it the wrong way for sure, but you thought you were doing the right thing."

"Emily, I can't tell her." I shook my head and met Em's eyes. "Please, just don't tell anyone what I told you."

Emily let out a disappointed sigh. "I think you're making the wrong choice… but I won't tell anyone."

I nodded my head and thought back to 5 years ago when I was stuck between a rock and a hard place… I can't even hope that it was the right choice anymore because there's no doubt in my mind that it was wrong. Sure I was trying to do what was best but clearly I was very wrong…

I sigh and look up into Emily's eyes. "Maybe one day I can tell her the truth."

 **Beca's POV**

The venue was amazing and every part Stacie and Aubrey. I smiled when I noticed them standing talking to Jesse and Benji.

CR and I made our way over to them.

"Hey," Jesse and Benji greeted as they saw us.

"Hey guys," I smile at them. Neither one hugs me because they know how much I hate it but they hug CR.

We talked for a few minutes before I excuse myself to set up the DJ booth. Not only had they asked me to actually sing I had volunteered to DJ for part of the night. I had a preset playlist for the beginning of the night and then when the dancing started, I would be mixing live.

I finished setting up and by the time I looked back up I noticed that a lot more people had shown up. I smiled as I so many familiar faces. It was a room full of all the people I loved most in the world. It was such a wonderful sight.

The bliss ended rather quickly though when I saw the flash of red. I felt my heart sink.

 _Damnit Mitchell, you've got to pull yourself together. Stop being so pathetic!_ I yell at myself.

I decided in that moment that the best thing for me was to stay away from her, or yell at her. I wasn't sure which on yet, but I was going to go with plan A first. However, plan B definitely wasn't off the table.

"Hey, do you want to go over the song?" Jesse asked as he walked over to me.

Jesse and I were going to be doing a duet together after I sang my first song. I smiled at him. "Sure, do you have your guitar?"

"Yeah I put it back behind the stage." He explained and we both made our way back to practice.

The first half of the night went by without incident and plan A seemed to be working really well. We would share weird glances at each other every now and then but managed to stay on the opposite side of the room from one another.

"BECA!" I hear yelled from behind me. I turn around knowing exactly who it is and smile widely. "Shawshank how are you?!"

"Hey Ames," I greet and soon she's pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Can't….BEathe…"

"Sorry Shorty," Amy released me and smiled down at me.

"Did you just get here?" I ask realizing I hadn't seen her earlier.

"Yeah Bumper and I had a little… making up to do." Amy explained.

"Gross." I shack my head trying to not think about that.

"Oh come on its just a normal part of life." Amy explained. "Maybe not for you but the rest of the world, yeah."

"Okay, Amy stop." I put my hand up in a way to tell her I was serious.

Amy looked around the room smiling as she saw each of the Bella's but it fell when she made it to a certain redhead.

"Shit." Amy breathed out and turned to me. "Are you doing okay with her being here?"

"I'm fine," I lie.

"Ugh, I really can't stand her anymore." Amy whines. "Can't she just go back to army dude and leave us alone. After what she did to you how could anyone be in the same room as her?"

"Amy, we've talked about this okay. Chloe and I may not be friends or whatever but I would never ask the girls, including you, to push her out of their life. She's apart of the Bella family and that's not going to change." I say. Over the years Amy and I have had conversations like this one about a thousand times. Amy told me she was "team Beca" and I totally lost it on her. There's no 'team Beca' or 'team Chloe' we're the Bella's and I wasn't going to be the reason we fell apart.

"I just… how can she be just standing there acting like she didn't completely wreck you?" Amy sputtered out.

"Dude, I'm fine okay." I explain trying to plead with Amy not to cause a scene.

"Whatever you say, Cap. I still don't like her though." Amy waved goodbye and made her way over to a group of people.

I looked down at my phone and noticed it was five til and the singing portion was going to start soon. I made eye contact with Jesse and we both nodded as we headed to the stage.

I looked down at the paper of who was performing and smiled. Most were Bella's and there were even some Treblemakers like Jesse and Benji.

I walked up to the mic when it was time.

"Good evening everyone." I greet and scan the crowed to find Stacie and Aubrey. It doesn't take long and I smile at them. "What an amazing night to celebrate two of the best people in the world, Stacie and Aubrey!"

Everyone cheers and I clap as well.

"A huge part of their relationship has been music. In fact if it weren't for music they may not have even met." I explain. "So we felt it was only fitting to allow music to do the talking tonight so that we can say to you just how much we love you both and how happy we are for you."

With that I walked over to the piano. I adjusted the mic and positioned myself to play. I couldn't help but smile. Performing was one of the best things in the whole world.

"I want to dedicate this song to you two, I hope you like it." I say before taking a deep breath, placing my fingers on the right keys, and sank into the song.

Before I knew it the song had ended and I was looking up at the group of people as they clapped. I smiled brightly as Stacie and Aubrey were the two clapping and cheering the loudest.

"Thank you so much. Next I'd like to invite my friend Jesse up who will be singing the next song with me." I looked to the left where Jesse was standing and motioned him on stage. He walked out and the people went crazy. We walked up to the front of the stage together where two mic stands were placed. Jesse perched himself and his guitar on the stool that had been set out while I stay standing.

I nod my head indicating I'm ready and Jesse begins to play.

I smile and begin to sing.

 _A dangerous plan, just this time_

 _A stranger's hand clutched in mine_

 _I'll take this chance, so call me blind_

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _Please don't scar this young heart_

 _Just take my hand_

 _I was made for loving you_

 _Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through_

 _Every bone screaming (I don't know what we should do)_

 _All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_

I smile out at my two friends as they dance in each others arms. I could only imagine what it would be like to be that in love with someone who was in love with you too.

Jesse picked up the next verse.

 _Hold me close_

 _Through the night_

 _Don't let me go, we'll be alright_

 _Touch my soul and hold it tight_

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _I won't scar your young heart_

 _Just take my hand_

I joined him in the chorus.

 _'Cause I was made for loving you_

 _Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through_

 _Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do_

 _All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_

 _Please don't go, I've been waiting so long_

Jesse stopped as I sang the next two lines before he would join in again.

 _Oh, you don't even know me at all_

 _But I was made for loving you_

 _I was made for loving you_

 _Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through_

 _Every bone screaming, I don't know what we should do_

 _All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_

We looked over at each other and smiled. It had felt so good to sing with him again. Everyone began to clap again, and we smiled out at the audience.

"Thank you so much." Jesse and I both said. Once the room began to quiet down I spoke into the mic again.

"Next we are going to be privileged enough to have the happy couple come up here and sing together and they will be followed by a number by the Maid of Honor, Chloe Beale." I announced and motioned for Stacie and Aubrey to take the stage.

Jesse and I exited the stage and he pulled me into a hug that I returned.

"You were amazing, Becs." He complimented. "That first song was amazing!"

"Thanks Jesse, that was so much fun." I smiled back. "You were so great!"

"God, that felt like old times!" Jesse was so excited about what had just happened, and I honestly had to admit I felt the same way. There's no rush like the rush of performing.

We made our way over towards the bar to get some drinks and then payed attention to Stacie and Aubrey who were practically eye fucking on stage. I had to roll my eyes at how grossly adorable those two were.

"God those two are amazing together." Jesse explained.

"They sure are." I smile. I am so grateful that those two found each other. It gives me hope that maybe someday I'll find someone who loves me back.

We clapped at the end of their song and I smiled as Stacie pulled Aubrey into a not so PG kiss.

They finally leave the stage and are replaced by Chloe.

Chloe said a few words before she sat down at the piano and began to play, and I immediately recognized the song. It was Move You by Kelly Clarkson.

Realizing I don't really want to listen to Chloe sing a love song I decided now is a great time to go to the bathroom.

After about 5 other performances I made my way up to the makeshift DJ booth. I couldn't help but smile as I turned on the equipment. The lights dimmed to indicate it was time to party and I stared the first song.

I got a rush of feelings, but the main feeling was that of being at home. It didn't matter what was happening in my life, the moment I made mixes or played them, I felt like I was purely Beca.

 **Beca's Apartment.**

I decided to leave the party early and head back to my apartment to pack a few things before I left for my hotel. I tried to convince myself it had nothing to do with not wanting to run into Chloe but if I was being honest with myself it had everything to do with that.

I still didn't know how to deal with her suddenly being back in my life and so the easiest thing to do was to avoid her and deny the feelings she was causing me to feel. It worked…sometimes.

As I was packing, I suddenly had a melody come to mind. I knew exactly what was about to happen. It wasn't going to go away until I sat down and got it out. So, disregarding my bag I headed to my in-home studio, not even thinking about closing the door.

I began to hum the began to hum as I strum along with my guitar. The words seemed to flow in my head and I began to write them down.

 **Chloe's POV**

Part way through the party, Em and I decided to go and talk to Aubrey and Stacie. I'd been honestly avoiding them because I didn't want to lose it on either one of them. Tonight was about them and I wanted to make sure they had a great day but boy was I still pissed.

"Chlo, you sounded great!" Aubrey complemented as she pulled me into a hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks Bree," I say as we step back.

We talked for a few moments before I excused myself to get a drink.

I ordered my drink and stood in wait.

"Red." I hear the familiar voice of Amy.

"Hey Ames," I smile brightly at her and for the first time since I've known her she's wearing a serious look and it's directed towards me.

"Why are you here?" Amy asked seriously. I gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean? I'm here for Stacie and Aubrey, same as you." I explain.

"Well, none of us have seen you in 5 years and all the sudden you're just showing back up." I would tell Amy was pissed and I was starting to understand why. "So, did you come back to just throw it in Beca's face or what?"

"Amy you don't understand…" I begin but she cuts me off.

"I'll tell you what I don't understand, I don't understand how you can make the strongest person I know fall in love with you, then break her heart and show back up as if nothing happened. I don't understand how the rest of the Bella's can even look at you let alone be friends with you." Amy spat. It hurt to hear her words but I understood where she was coming from.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." I try to explain but I already know it's going to fall on deaf ears.

"Bullshit!" She barked. "If you didn't mean to hurt her you wouldn't have."

I stayed silent, unsure what to say or how to explain myself.

"You know Beca's been telling us not to be pissed at you or turn our backs on you but I can't. I don't understand why she's still trying to protect you when all you've ever done to her is drag her along and kick her to the curb when something 'better' came along." Amy explained. "Beca had her walls up for a reason and you broke them down just so you could break her heart. You of all people should have known how vulnerable she was with you. Why would you fuck with her like that?"

Amy shook her head and walked away before I could respond. I had to fight to keep the tears at bay. I need to get out of here and now. In my rush to leave though I didn't realize that Beca wasn't at the party anymore…

 **A/N Dun dun dun! This will be interesting.. So what did you think? Were you shocked by pissed off amy? It was kind of fun to write that part.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys. So a few people were a little upset about me not telling you what the endgame for this fic is. Some went as far as to compare me to the asshats at Universal... So I've decided i'll just let you know, despite what it might seem like by the end of this chapter this will be a BeChloe endgame fic. So stick around please!**

 **Here's Chapter four...**

 **Song: Mercy By Brett Young**

 **Chapter 4: The Truth**

 **Chloe's POV**

Walking into Beca's apartment just felt so wrong. I shouldn't be here, I know that. I wish I wasn't. Tomorrow this round will be over and I'll be on a plane back to real life. Back to the same shit hole I've been in since the USO tour.

As I'm in the middle of my pitty party I'm stopped by the realization that there's music playing. It's coming from up stairs and I suddenly realize that Beca's jacket and keys are by the door.

 _Fuck…_ I instantly think. _How the hell did I not notice her leave?_

My first instinct is to turn and walk out the door. I'll go find a café or something. But her voice stops me. I can hear the pain and the hurt in her words. I feel myself being drawn to the sound, to her.

 _Mercy_

 _Why you gotta show up lookin so good just to hurt me_

 _Why you wanna stop this whole damn world from turning_

 _Mercy_

 _Why you hanging on so tight if this ain't working_

 _Why you wanna stop this flame if it's still burning_

 _Cause it's still burning_

 _So if you're gonna break my heart, just break it_

 _And if you're gonna take your shot, then take it_

 _Take it_

 _If you made up your mind, then make it_

 _Make this fast_

 _If you ever loved me_

 _Have mercy_

I stand just outside the studio and I cant help but watch her. Beca has always amazed me when she was into her music. There was a whole transformation that happened to the DJ when she got into a song. I can see it now in her. There's a level of passion that's written all over her face that I've only seen when she's writing or mixing. But this time there's something else, there's pain. Pain that I know I've caused her. God, why did I have to fuck everything up so royally?

 _If you go out tonight and get drunk and lonely_

 _Wind up home alone_

 _Please don't call me_

 _And say you miss me_

 _No_

 _If you're gonna break my heart, just break it_

 _And if you're gonna take your shot, then take it_

 _Take it_

 _If you made up your mind, then make it_

 _Make this fast_

 _If you ever loved me_

 _Have mercy_

 _Woah_

 _Oh have mercy_

I can feel the tears before they fall. The unmistakable sting behind my eyes as they fight tooth and nail to break through and to ultimately break me. I feel the words in my bones, in my whole body. I feel the pain in each word. It feels like someone is repeatedly punching me in the gut and I deserve it. Every last hit. I've earned that. Not because I wanted to. God no, I never wanted to break her heart. But in one single dumb choice not only did I hurt myself, but I hurt the only person I've ever loved.

 _If you're gonna break my heart, just break it_

 _If you're gonna take your shot, take it_

 _Take it_

 _Oh if you're gonna break my heart, just break it_

 _And if you're gonna take your shot, then take it_

 _Take it_

 _If you made up your mind, then make it_

 _Make this fast_

 _If you ever loved me_

 _Mmmh if you ever loved me_

 _Have mercy_

 _Oh have mercy_

 _Oh have mercy_

 _Have mercy_

 **Beca's POV**

 _Have mercy_

As I end the song I feel a weight remove from my shoulders and my chest that had been there since the moment I saw Chloe last night.

I took in a deep breath and held it for a moment, allowing my body and mind to revel in it. As I release the breath I stopped the recording system and move the bench back. I decided that I needed to leave before Chloe and Emily got back.

I turned around to face the door and as my brain caught up with my eyes I felt the weight return. There standing in the doorway was a teary-eyed Chloe. Chloe fucking Beale.

 _FUCK!_ My brain screams. I cant form any other words. The only thing I'm thinking is that four letter word over and over again.

"Fuck…" I say out loud.

That seems to snap both Chloe and I out of our daze. She opens her mouth as if she's about to say something but shakes her head and closes it again.

Chloe has always done that. It was like her go to thing when she really didn't want to be in a situation or having a conversation. She would stand there, with this look on her face just shaking her head. I use to find it adorable. Fuck who am I kidding, I still do.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask. My voice is strained and sounds nothing like it should, but I guess that's what happens when I'm trying to hide my emotions.

"A few minutes." She explains. She looks down at her hands, suddenly finding them very interesting.

"Why are you here?" I ask. There's so much more behind the question then taking it at face value and I know that Chloe knows that.

She shakes her head again. "I don't know." She whispers.

I suddenly feel so incredibly trapped. God why did she have to be here!

I take a deep breath. _I guess it's time for plan B…_

"Jesus Christ Chloe, if you wanted out of my life so badly then why the fuck are you here?!" I yell. It was my defense mechanism. When pushed into a corner I lash out. It's just what I do. Sure that's not really a great excuse but I'll kick myself for it later.

"I'm sorry Beca." Chloe says, still not looking up at me.

"You're sorry?" I gasp sarcastically. "God, Chloe Beale is _sorry,_ great that means that the last five fucking years of pain and hell can all be earased…"

I gave a humorless laugh.

"Beca.." Chloe began but I wasn't done. I suddenly just felt a huge vomit of pain and emotions and thoughts just come flooding out of me that I have held in since that night.

"Do you have any fucking idea what you did to me that night?" I scream. "Do you have any clue how much I fucking love you and you just took that and walked all over it straight to fucking Chicago?"

I took in an uneven breath but continued in again before she could say anything.

"Jesus Christ, you left me for Chicago…" I laughed. "Did I really mean that little to you?"

"Beca no, you were my best friend." Chloe stepped forward, but I stepped back. "I loved you."

"Bullshit." I counter.

"Beca, please let me explain." I watched the tears flow from her eyes. I have to fight the sudden earge to move forward and pull her into a hug, and brush away the tears. But I can't do that. No, I wont do that.

"Explain? What could you possibly say to explain how you broke my hear and never looked back?" I hear the inhuman anger in my voice and it's almost unrecognizable.

"Beca, I didn't have a choice…" Chloe began but was cut off by another biting laughter from me.

"You didn't have a choice?" I gave her a skeptical look. "No, you had a choice and you chose him."

"Beca, Theo threatened me." Chloe explained and that caught my attention. "He told me that if I didn't walk away from our relationship, he would make sure Khalid never signed you."

I stared at her in disbelief as the words sank in. _No… There's no way that was real._

"I don't believe you." I say this time the anger is gone. "Why would he do that?"

"He pulled me aside before your performance. He told me that if I didn't end our romantic relationship he would make it his personal mission to force you out. I couldn't let him do that to you…" There was sincerity in Chloe's voice, almost to the point that I believed her. But even if it were true, why the fuck would Turtle Face do that and why would Chloe let him? Why would she choose the worst way to do it? Why would she not have come to me and talked to me about it? Why?

It's my turn to shake my head. "I don't fucking believe you. God, man up to your fucking choices."

"Look, I went about it the completely wrong way, I know that now, but what choice did I have?"

I can't listen to this. There's no fucking way any of this was true… It couldn't be.

"Even if what you say happened, did happen, why didn't you fucking talk to me instead of putting your tongue down Army dudes throat?" I counter.

I saw Chloe's face drop but she looked me in the eyes this time and didn't look away.

"I should have talked to you, Beca. I should have told you what was going on but I was scared. I know it's not a good excuse but you aren't the only one that's good at running away from the hard things in life." Chloe explained.

 _Jesus Christ, I need to get out of here…_ I think to myself. I just need some time to think. But I'm always pissed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I ask coldly. "I have never asked anyone to take care of me. If there was something involving my career you owed it to me to talk to me about it. Why the hell did you think you had any fucking right making a decision about me without involving me in it first?!"

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"God, Chloe… Did you ever think that if you had told me about that that I maybe just maybe I wouldn't have wanted to sign with them? Do you even realize what a hell hole it was like working with those people?" I snap. "You telling me that could have saved me four years of being trapped by them. It could have saved us for years…"

"I know I fucked up." Chloe says with all the sincerity in the world behind her voice and in her eyes. "I don't expect you to forgive me. I can't even forgive myself…"

"Good, because I don't forgive you." I say.

I suddenly need to be anywhere but in that room. So I walk past her and head straight for the stairs.

"Beca!" Chloe calls. She's right behind me but I just can't do it. I can't stop to see what more she has to say.

I have a million questions running through my mind and it'll all becoming too much.

I grab my keys and jacket before making my way to the door.

"Beca, wait." Chloe is right behind me now. I turn around and look at her one last time.

Suddenly I need to know the answer to one question.

"Did you ever really love me?" I ask, but everything seems to be muffled. My voice almost sounds like it's far away.

"Of course, I still do." Chloe says with more tears streaming down her face.

I don't know what I expected to hear. But even as her words sink in, I still feel numb to everything. I feel hollow.

I shake my head at her and feel myself closing off even more then I already was before. "Do me a favor, go to hell."

With those words, I'm out the door.

 ***Flashback***

 **Moments Before Freedom 90 Performance**

 **Chloe's POV**

 _My can't help but laugh because I feel like I'm more nervous then Beca is. God, Beca is so amazing and I'm so freaking proud of her._

 _"_ _Hey babe, can you hand me that bag?" Beca asks point to the blue backpack I was standing by. I picked it up and handed it over to her with a smile._

 _We were the only two people in the small dressing room. There was about 2 hours before Beca was supposed to go on and I was helping her get ready._

 _I could feel her nervousness and it was no secret just how crazy her thoughts were going._

 _"_ _Dude, you're thoughts are so loud they're basically being screamed at me." I smirk at her, this earns me the middle finger salute, which just causes me to laugh. "Come here."_

 _Beca walks over to me and I pull her into my arms. "You've got this. You're Beca fing Mitchell."_

 _"_ _What if I suck? What if I get up there and can't even move…?" Beca starts to ramble. "Oh my god… what if I pull an Aubrey!?"_

 _I laugh again. "That's not going to happen."_

 _But she begins to ramble again, and I do the only thing that I know will get her to shut up. I kiss her._

 _God, I could kiss Beca for the rest of my life, never letting go. She was by far the best kisser ever… You know how in those cheesy romance movies when the girl finally kisses the guy one leg just kind of pops up? Yeah kissing Beca was like that…but like a million times better._

 _We finally pull away, both smiling like idiots at each other. "Beca, listen to me. There isn't a single person on this planet who can do what you can do. You've worked your ass off to get to this point. So go out there and take it!"_

 _Beca took a deep breath. "God, I love you."_

 _"_ _Not as much as I love you." I remind her and pull her into another kiss._

 _However this kiss was interrupted before it could even really begin. I hear the door open and then the distinct voice of the person Beca has dubbed, Turtle Face._

 _"_ _Sorry guys, Beca Khalid needs to see you…" We both turn to look at him. God, he just has one of those faces that you would punch… Not that I'm a violent person but he just always made me feel so uneasy. Especially with the way he always looked at Beca. It was like he was trying to eye fuck her or something…_

 _"_ _Right, okay." Beca nods her head, if she notices his looks she doesn't react to them. But Beca wouldn't, she would just ignore them._

 _She grabbed my hand an we both started towards the door._

 _"_ _Alone, he wants to see you, alone." Turtle Face says and I see a flash of a smirk on his face. See, I told you, punchable…_

 _Beca gave me a questioning look. "It's fine, I'll be here when you come back." I say. Then I lean in and give her a soft kiss._

 _She smiled that amazing smile, the one that always makes my heart melt, before walking out the door._

 _I expected Theo to follow her but he stays. He seemed to make sure Beca was gone before turning to look at me._

 _"_ _Can I help you?" I ask, trying not to sound like a bitch but I'm sure I did._

 _"_ _I'm glad we have a moment to…talk." Theo closed the door and I suddenly feel very uncomfortable._

 _"_ _What are you doing?" I ask not even bothering to mask my feelings this time._

 _"_ _Listen, you and I need to discuss something important." Theo didn't move from where he stood. "You need to end things with Beca, tonight."_

 _I scoffed. "And why the hell would I do that?"_

 _"_ _Because if you don't, I'll make sure Khalid doesn't sign her." I look into his eyes trying to figure out what the hell is going on. He was stone cold, there was just no emotion on his face._

 _"_ _You don't have the abilities to do that, Theo." I challenge._

 _"_ _Please, Khalid's the face but I'm the brains behind it all. I'm the reason Beca even has this shot." Theo gave a humorless laugh. "If you want this chance for Beca, you'll walk away."_

 _"_ _Hell no," I practically yell, god I'm pissed now. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"_

 _"_ _I'm the person that holds the love of your lifes future in my hands." Theo states. "If I were you, I would do what I say."_

 _"_ _No, absolutely not." I shake my head and fold my arms in defiance. "I'm not just walking out of her life because you say so…"_

 _Theo gave me a smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Chloe, I don't think you understand what I'm telling you. If you decide to not listen to what I'm saying I will personally see to it that Beca is blacklisted in the music industry, forever. With Khalid's name behind it, she will never see the inside of a recording studio again."_

 _"_ _Why are you doing this?" I ask. I can tell that he's serious, I just don't understand why._

 _Theo smirked again. "Because I can."_

 _I stand there, unsure of what to say or do._

 _"_ _End it before the night is over or there will be no contract waiting for her tomorrow." Theo says before walking out of the room._

 ***End of Flashback***

I stood there, staring at the closed door in front of me. What the hell was I supposed to do now? Beca knew the truth and it didn't change anything. She still hates me and for good reason. I hate me… That night I honestly did think that I made the right choice… How could I just ignore his threats? He was going to have her blacklisted for christs sake…

Yes, now I realized I should have talk to her. I should have told her what was going on. But this was her dream. It was everything she'd ever worked for and I knew that if I had said anything she would have given a big fuck you to them and walked away. She would have lived the rest of her life wondering what if… I couldn't do that to her…

I suddenly feel so weak and exhausted that I just simply collapse right there and allow the tears to consume me…

 **Beca's POV**

I have no idea where I'm going or what I'm doing until I find myself standing in front of his apartment door. I pound on it until the door answers.

"What the hell?" Theo's voice come as he opens the door. There's rage on his face until he recognizes me and instantly it changes. "Beca? What are you doing here?"

"Is it true?" I blurt out and watch as the confusion crosses his face.

"What?" He asks. "What are you talking about?"

"Is it true?" I repeat myself. "Did you threaten Chloe so she would break up with me?"

There was a flash of shock and understanding on his face, it was gone as quickly as it came, but that was enough of a confirmation for me. "Beca I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

"How dare you! I know you had a thing for me back then, all the advances at work and stuff definitely confirmed it but I never thought you would go that low…" I felt the anger and hurt rise inside me. "She was the love of my life and you made sure to push her out. How fucking dare you!"

"Look, you need to calm down. I have no idea what you think happened, but I can assure you it didn't…" Theo tries to explain.

I held my hand up to stop him. "Cut the bullshit…"

"She wasn't right for you anyway…" Theo continues.

With that statement I lost it. I felt the pain in my hand before my brain registered what was happening. The sound of my palm connecting with his cheek reverberated through the hall.

He holds his cheek in shock. "You little bitch…"

"Bite me." I say before turning and walking away.

How the hell had my night turned into this?

 **A/N So that escalated quickly... Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains many mentions of substance abuse, such as pills, over dosing, and alcoholism, as well as mentions of attempted suicide and depression. If any of this will trigger you please DO NOT read. I will do a summer of important things from this chapter at the beginning of the next chapter for those of you who didn't read this one.**

 **A/N: So this chapter is going to be a little different from my other once. We are going to start out by going back in time. Make sure to pay attention to the Bolded Headings so you don't get confused who's POV and point in time.**

 **Chapter 5: You Are Not Alone**

 **Four Years Earlier**

 **Beca's POV**

 _It just needs to end. I need her to go away to never come back. I need it to be over…_

 _Don't do it… Don't go down this road, Mitchell…._

 _The ringing…That god damn ringing, make it stop. It has to stop…._

 _My head is going to explode if it doesn't.. Fuck, stop._

 _Where's the bottle? God, it was just right here._

 _Thank God, it stopped…_

 _Don't do it… You've worked too hard to come back to this. Don't do it!_

 _What the fuck does it matter?_

 _Ah, here it is. Why do they make these caps so fucking hard to get off? Can't a woman escape without having to fight with the fucking bottle?_

 _There we go. Just a few and it'll all go away… She'll go away._

 _Fuck, that ringing has to FUCKING STOP!_

 _Maybe a few more…This will make it stop, all of it._

 ** _Stacie's POV_**

 _"_ _Damn it, she still didn't answer." I throw my phone down. "I'm worried about her, Bree."_

 _"_ _Maybe we should go by her apartment. Make sure she's okay?" Bree suggested as she pulled me into her arms. "Come on, I'll drive."_

 _Bree and I leave the apartment and get into the car. I decide to try her again._

 _"_ _Anything?" Bree asked after a few moments of ringing._

 _"_ _No, I'll try CR." I explain._

 _"_ _Hey," CR's voice came over the phone after a few rings._

 _"_ _Hey, have you heard from Beca?" I ask not even bothering to hid my concern._

 _"_ _No, not since earlier." CR explained. "Why, what's up?"_

 _"_ _She was supposed to come over to our place for dinner but didn't show up. She's not answering her phone either." I tell her. "We're headed to her apartment now."_

 _"_ _Okay, I'll try to call her too and I'll call Theo and see if he knows where she is." CR states. "Let me know if you find her."_

 _"_ _Same goes for you." I hang up the phone and stare out the front window. Where the hell are you?_

 _We pull up to her apartment about five minutes later. We both jump out as soon as the engine is off and sprint up the stairs of the red brick building._

 _The moment I reach her door I pound on it. "BECA! Open up!"_

 _I quiet down to see if I hear anything but there's no sound from the inside. I put my hand out for the keys in Aubrey's hands and she gives them to me. After finding the right one I stick it into the lock._

 _We walk in and I immediately notice Beca's keys on the table by the door._

 _"_ _She's here." I say pointing to them._

 _We make our way further into the apartment._

 _"_ _Jesus, Beca." Aubrey mutters as she takes in the awful sight of the room. There was trash everywhere. Empty whisky and vodka bottles thrown throughout the room._

 _"_ _Beca!?" I call out as I step over a pizza box._

 _"_ _I'll go upstairs. You check down here." I instruct as I make my way to the stairs._

 _The upper floor looks just as bad as the lower. I open the studio door first and find it empty. That's pretty much the only room in the whole apartment that isn't trashed. Then I head to Beca's bedroom. The door is closed._

 _Not bothering to knock I open it. "Fuck…" I whisper as I look at the disaster area of a room. There was no sign of Beca but I remember the bathroom that's attached to the room and head over to it._

 _I try the doorknob but it's locked. "Beca?"_

 _No answer._

 _"_ _Beca, are you in there?" I continue to shake the knob but to no avail. "Beca, if you're in there you better call out or I'm breaking down this door!"_

 _Still nothing._

 _I take a deep breath and step back from the door._

 _Thank god for all that cardio…_

 _My foot connects with the door in one fluid motion and it swings open with a sharp crack._

 _The moment my eyes focus on the room I feel my heart drop in my chest._

 _"_ _No, Beca!" I rush in and kneel beside her body. Shacking her I call out again, "Beca, wake up."_

 _Nothing._

 _"_ _Beca, wake up sweetie. What did you take?" There's a strange level of desperation in my voice._

 _I look around to find the bottle of pills by her hand. It's empty._

 _"_ _Fuck, how much did you take?" I ask more to myself then anything. Then I look over to see the empty vodka bottle. "AUBREY!"_

 _I roll Beca over and I check to see if she's breathing or if she even has a pulse. It's faint but I find it._

 _Aubrey runs into the room to see me cradling her in my arms._

 _"_ _Call 911, right now!" I order again as Aubrey pulls out her phone and makes the call._

 _I can hear her voice, but I don't register what she's saying._

 _"_ _Stacie!" She calls to me and I pill my eyes from the small frame in my arms. "What did she take?"_

 _I hand her the bottle of sleeping pills and Aubrey read the name to the dispatcher. "We don't know but the bottle is empty, it looks like she was drinking a lot too."_

 _"_ _Is she breathing?" Aubrey asked, and I nod slightly, checking again just to make sure. "We have to see if we can get her to throw up."_

 _I nod my head and position Beca on her side, I force my finger into the back of her throat. I'm not sure it's going to work at first but then it happens. It's everywhere, all over her and me but I don't care._

 _"_ _Just stay with me, Beca." I say as I rub her back. "Stay with me."_

 _The ride to the hospital and the hours following were a complete blur._

 _I have no idea how long we'd all been sitting in this god forsaken waiting room, but I was on the verge of running down anyone in a white lab coat and demanding answers._

 _"_ _Rebecca Mitchell?" A doctor called as he came into the waiting room. Aubrey, CR, Jesse, and I all stand to indicate we were here for her. "Hi, are any of you Stacie Conrad?"_

 _"_ _I am." I say walking forward._

 _"_ _You are Ms. Mitchell's emergency contact, so I can release information on her condition to you." The doctor explained. "I'm Dr. Anderson. Your friend is stable, but we did have to pump her stomach. We have her on IV fluids trying to rehydrate her. She was in and out a few times since she's been in. She's still unconscious however and we are unsure of how long she'll be out. We are going to have to keep her for observation for at least 3 days to make sure no long-term damage has happened."_

 _The doctor stopped for a moment to let me take in all the information before he motioned for me to walk away with him a few feet. Once we were alone, he continued._

 _"_ _Ms. Conrad, how long has Rebecca been fighting this battle?" He asked her with a knowing look in his eyes._

 _"_ _A while." I explain. "She has her moments when she's doing really well and then something happens and she falls back into the same vicious cycle of escaping into the pills and alcohol."_

 _"_ _I'm going to be honest with you. If you hadn't found her when you did, we would be having a very different conversation right now." Dr. Anderson says. "I know a few people that can help her, hopefully this will wake her up to the reality of things."_

 _"_ _I hope so." I say brushing away the tears. "What can I… can we do to help her?"_

 _"_ _In these types of situations sometimes the best thing for people in trouble is tough love." He explains. I can tell he's talking from experience. "Listen, if Rebecca or any one in her life need anything you are always welcome to call me."_

 _He handed me a card. "I work for one of the programs, as a sponsor. She's too young to be going down this road. Let's try to stop it before it gets any worse."_

 _I accept the card and shake his hand as well. "Thank you. Can I see her?"_

 _He seemed to think for a moment. "Where you're her emergency contact, I suppose you can, however I ask that you be the only one that goes in for now. At least until she recovers a little more."_

 _"_ _I understand." I nod my head._

 _I explain to Aubrey, Jesse, and CR what Dr. Anderson told me and they all tell me to go sit with her, they'll be there if I need anything._

 _The room was dark but there was enough light for me to make our Beca's features. I stared in shock for a moment. The once incredibly strong, stubborn, pig headed woman I knew now lay motionless, pale, and fragile in a hospital bed. She was hooked up to so many machines recording her vital signs, and there was an IV just like the doctor explained._

 _"_ _Jesus Christ…" I breath out as I take the chair next to her bed. I hesitate at first but eventually I take her left hand in both of mine and I shutter at the coldness of it. "Beca…"_

 _I feel the tears as they roll down my face. I take in a shaky breath._

 _"_ _If you can hear me right now, I need you to listen to me." I begin, my voice is shaky, but I push through because I have to say this. "I know you're hurting. I know you're going through hell right now. But fuck Beca you can't do this! You can't… You can't just end it. Not like this. You are a fighter and I know you can beat this. I'm in your corner, so is Aubrey and CR and Emily and Jesse and so many others. You are not alone, Rebecca Mitchell! You are not alone and you have to stop waging war on your brain and your feelings. Fuck, Becs I can't find you on your bathroom floor like that again. Do you want to know what Dr. Anderson said about it, he said if we hadn't found you when we did, you'd be dead. Dead, Beca. That's permanent… You can't fucking undo that. Do you even realize what that would do to me or the others? Do you know what that would do to your dad? Beca, you have so much talent and so much to offer the world. Don't throw it away!"_

 _I look at her for a moment and brush away the tears that are now cascading down my cheeks. "You are not alone."_

 _"_ _I know…" The small woman whispered in a horse, cracking voice._

 _I look up to meet Beca's eyes, the usual stormy blue eyes now look too unnaturally black and bloodshot. But her eyes are open and that's enough for me._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Stace." She whispers out again._

 _"_ _This has to stop." I state leaving no room for argument. "You can't do this."_

 _"_ _I know." Beca nods her head and then I watch as she dissolves into a mess of tears. I pulled her into a hug that she just simply melts into._

 _"_ _I've got you, kid." I whisper into her hair as the tears fall from my own eyes._

 _The days following the…incident…went by painfully slow. After many heated arguments Aubrey and I finally convinced Beca to let us stay with her and help clean up the place. She wasn't super fond of the idea but eventually agreed that that would be for the best._

 _Bree and I spent hours cleaning as much of the apartment as possible before Beca was to return home. It was hard and gross, but it needed to be done._

 _Even Emily came after her graduation to help support Beca. It was hard for Emily to see Beca so broken. But Emily being there was the best thing for Becs. Em managed to convince Beca to go to the support meeting Dr. Anderson had talked about and even went with Beca to most of them._

 _The months passed and Beca threw herself into her music. She was doing so many amazing things with her work, it was amazing to see. When Beca was at her worse it was almost like music didn't exist to the young DJ. It was heartbreaking to see._

 _But now, that's all Beca was and for the first time in almost a year I saw her smile. The smile that wasn't forced or just for show, no it was real, genuine Beca smile._

 _We were ecstatic when Emily told us she would be moving to LA officially and that she and Beca agreed that Emily should stay with the DJ._

 _Things were going amazing well. We finally had our Beca back._

 ** _Monday before Party_**

 _"_ _Aubrey you can't be serious?" I look at her with a shocked face._

 _"_ _What, they are eventually going to have to see each other, might as well be sooner rather then later." Aubrey defended herself._

 _"_ _Bree, I don't think it's our call…" I say as I pace back in forth in our living room. "Beca would lose it if she found out we were even talking about it…"_

 _"_ _She'll get over it, she's strong." Aubrey states nonchalantly._

 _"_ _Not with Chloe." I protest. "Look, Beca knows she's going to be seeing Chloe but throwing Chlo on her like that is just wrong. What if it sends her down a spiral again?"_

 _"_ _Beca's been sober for 4 years. She will be able to handle with." Aubrey walked over to me and placed both hands on my shoulders, forcing me to face her._

 _"_ _Look, Chloe doesn't have a lot of money right now and she can't afford a hotel. I think this is the best option for everyone. Plus that apartments big enough that they wont even see each other that much. It's only for two days…"_

 _I sigh deeply. I hate the idea of it. There are a billion red flags being waved in my face even now. But for some reason I can never say no to this woman._

 _"_ _Beca's going to murder me…" I say and close my eyes._

 ** _Night Before The Party_**

 _"_ _On a scale of one to murdering us before midnight how pissed is she?" Aubrey asked as I put the phone down._

 _"_ _Let's just go with the fact that she told me she's never hated me this much before, and I've done a lot of shitting things to piss her off." I sigh in defeat._

 _Aubrey pulled me into her arms. She had had a pretty similar conversation with Chloe just a few hours earlier.._

 _"_ _Aubrey, we shouldn't have done this." I look at her trying to find any indication of regret in her eyes but I don't see anything._

 _"_ _We did the right thing," Aubrey says confidently._

 _"_ _What if this puts Beca back on the bathroom floor?" I challenge. Beca had gotten a lot stronger in her recovery, in fact I'd never seen her this strong but it was all happening while Chloe was on the other side of the country, now she was literally in her apartment._

 _"_ _We have to trust that Beca will do what she's learned to do to coup. We'll be here for her and so will CR, Em, and even Dr. Anderson. She's going to be okay." Aubrey promised me._

 _"_ _What about Chloe?" I ask. "She's got her own things to deal with in seeing Becs. You aren't worried about her?"_

 _"_ _OF course, I am, but it's time Chloe stops running away from what happened that night." Aubrey told me about the whole Theo situation about 3 years ago. I was pissed that she had kept it from me but it definitely made the whole situation a lot clearer. I was even more pissed when she told me I couldn't tell Beca. I knew that it should come from Chloe but knowing something like that and not telling Beca, it just seemed wrong. "She screwed up and she needs to man up and tell Beca the truth."_

 _I sit up and look at her. "So that's what this is about. You did this to force Chloe into confessing the truth?"_

 _"_ _I have no way of knowing if she will but a girl can dream." Aubrey smirks and I glare. "What? I'm tiered of seeing those two laying around pining for the other all the time…"_

 _"_ _So am I but it doesn't mean we should be messing around in their lives." I explain._

 _"_ _Fine, how about you run by the studio tomorrow and check on Beca? If need be, we can have Chloe stay the night with us tomorrow night." Aubrey offered._

 _I thought about it, and where it wasn't exactly ideal I knew it was the best choice._

 _"_ _Okay." I nod my head and lean in to kiss Bree. "I love you, even if you do meddle in peoples lives and drag me into it too…"_

 _"_ _I love you too." Bree smiled her amazing smile and my heart melted. That. That right there is why I can never say no to her. It's infuriatingly adorable._

 **Right After Theo**

 **Chloe's POV**

I hear the door open, but don't bother to make any attempt to move. At some point I must have moved to the couch, because now I lay on, staring up at the cealing.

"Chloe?" Emily calls as she makes her way to me. "You okay?"

"No," I say and look over at her. I must look like a complete mess right now, if Em's expression has anything to say about it.

"What happened?" Em asks but I can tell she's already got a pretty good idea.

"She was home when I came back." I say thinking back to just a few hours ago. "She went off on me about everything and I told her what happened with Theo. She hates me, Em."

Emily shook her head. "No, Chloe she might be upset but she could never hate you."

"You didn't see her face." I protest. "God, what am I going to do?"

"You're going to get your ass up, clean yourself up, and fight for your girl." Emily states in a way that I had never heard her speak before.

She got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I sit up.

"I just need to make a phone call really fast," She explains. "I'll be right back."

 **Stacie's POV**

"Hey," I answer my phone on the third or fourth ring not even bothering to see who was calling.

"Stacie, Beca and Chloe went at it tonight. Chloe's at the apartment but Beca isn't. She's also not answering her phone." Emily's voice comes over the phone. My eyes shoot wide open.

"Did you try to call the studio?" I ask and I feel myself worrying but I have to calm down. Beca promised she would call someone before she let it get too bad.

"Yeah but no answer." Emily explains. "Stacie, Chloe told Beca the real reason why she ended the relationship. I need to tell you what happened…"

"Emily, don't worry. I know about the whole Theo situation." I stop her from having to go into the story.

"You do?!" I hear a hint of accusation in her voice.

"Look we can't get into this right now. Aubrey and I are going to come to the apartment. Bree can stay with Chloe while you and I go out looking for Beca, okay."

"Okay." Em agrees.

"I'll see you soon. Keep calling people and calling her."

I hang up the phone before she can respond

 _Fuck, where are you, Mitchell?_

I look over to Aubrey who has concern written all over her face.

"You need to go sit with Chloe. I need to find Beca before something bad happens." I say trying to keep my anger at bay. "You got what you wanted, Chloe told Beca about Theo and now Beca's gone and wont answer her phone."

"Stacie…" Aubrey began.

"I swear to god if she did something, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive either one of us…" I say as I grab my coat and the keys. I wait for Aubrey to follow me. We drive in silence as I repeatedly try to call Beca and it goes to voicemail every time.

 **Beca's POV**

It was like I went on autopilot. One minute I was walking away from Theo's door and the next I was sitting on this stool, staring at the coper liquid in front of me. It would be so easy just to chug it down and escape. It would be so easy to just simply stop…

Easy.

I like easy. Easy is well easy and sometimes I don't have enough of easy in my life.

But as I stare down at the glass all I can think about is that night four years ago. The night that changed everything.

All I can think about is Stacie's words. _You are not alone, Rebecca Mitchell. You are not alone_.

Sometimes it would be easier if I were. I wouldn't have to be accountable to anyone for my actions. For not caring if I go down this road again.

But I'm not alone and I can feel my phone burning a hole in my back pocket of my jeans, constantly reminding me that I am not alone.

The bartender walks up to me.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks me obviously noticing that I haven't lifted the glass once.

I look back down at the glass and then up to the man again. "I…"

I stopped and pulled out the small chip and place it on the counter. There on the chip was a big '4' engraved.

He gave me a knowing smile. "Is it okay if i get you something else to drink?"

I didn't say anything, I just nod and then the glass is gone. Soon it's replaced by a glass of water. "Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you." I say finally meeting his eyes again. I take a sip of the water.

"Look, I don't know what happened tonight, but it's not worth throwing four years of hard ass work away." He says it seriously and with meaning behind each word. "You're strong."

I nod and give him a small smile. I take out my wallet to pay for the drink I didn't have but he puts his hand up.

"Don't worry about it." He says and then he's gone to a different customer.

Sure, I've had a beer every once in awhile but it was never the beers that were the problem. No, it was things like whisky and vodka. Those were what I loved. That's what really erased her from my mind.

I pull out my phone and click on the intended number.

It rings once, twice. Then he answers.

 _"_ _Beca, you okay?"_ He asks instantly.

"I almost drank tonight," I simply state.

 _"_ _Almost?"_ He asks in a way to clarify.

"I didn't." I explain.

 _"_ _Do you need me to come get you? Where are you?"_ He asks.

"No, Dr. Anderson. I'm okay." I say. "Have a good night."

 _"_ _You too, kid."_ Doc says _. "Call me anytime."_

"Thanks." I say before hanging up the phone. I turned on my car and headed for the studio. I need music right now.

I know the drive to the studio like the back of my hand, so I know for a fact that I slip into auto mode again.

I didn't even see the car headed straight for me while I went through the intersection before it was too late.

"FUCK!"

 **Crash!**

 **A/N I'll be honest I cried really hard while writing this chapter.**

 **Suicide is a big deal and many battle with depression and suicidal thoughts on a daily basis. I too have fought against these diseases and I continue to battle daily. If you or someone you know is battling these battles please take a moment to consider calling the crisis hotline The number is (18002738255) if you are in the United States. The information for other countries equivalent can be found online.**

 **If you are struggling and need someone to talk to please feel free to reach out to me. I will always be there to help anyone I can.**

 **I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone battling mental illness and especially to Ammon. I miss you buddy.**

 **Please remember, You Are NOT Alone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Oh my goodness I am soooooooooooooo sorry that this took me forever to get out. I was struggling to write a part between Chloe and Emily and I just kept scrapping it and rewriting it but hated it everytime. I hope that you guys like the final product of that scene because I worked my ass off to make it perfect!**

 **Anyway, I hope you can forgive me for being sooo slow...**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think!**

 **Chapter 6: Eyes Wide Open**

 _Shit… Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

I feel the pain before I see anything. But that's just the thing, I can't see anything. I try to open my eyes but it's not working. How does one forget how to open their eyes? Something is wrong, I know it. I'm trying to figure out what the hell happened but nothing is making sense. I don't even know where I am.

 _Okay, breath Mitchell, you've got to calm down if you're going to work through this._ I tell myself.

I begin to think of the last thing I remember. The song. Chloe. Theo? Wait, what did Theo have to do with anything? Why do I have the distinct feeling of hitting Theo?

 _Slow down._ I tell myself.

I take in a few more breaths before continuing to think. I remember the song. I remember turning around and finding Chloe standing there in her obnoxious beauty. I remember yelling.

 _Oh god, Theo is the reason she broke up with me._ I remember and suddenly feel more pain, but this time I'm pretty sure it's just from a broken heart that was slowly but surely healing and then got stomped on again…

I hear something. It's faint but I'm sure I heard it. What is it? What's going on?

I try to think harder. I was at Theo's apartment, and then the bar.

 _Fuck, am I passed out drunk? Did I throw it all away?_ I feel myself panic. Then I remember the bar tender. I remember him taking the drink and replacing it with water. I remember talking to Doc. Then what?

 _I'm sober. It's going to be okay._ I say, not entirely convinced myself…

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" The voice is muffled but im sure it's real. It has to be.

 _Yes!_ I say, wait did I say that out loud or think it? _Great, now I don't know how to speak either…_

"If you can my name is Heather, don't worry we're going to get you to the hospital." The woman who now has a name, Heather, explains.

 _Hospital? Why am I going to the hospital? No, I'm okay, I didn't drink._ I think…more like scream in my mind.

"Man, that crash was pretty nasty. Poor woman, it's a miracle she's alive." I hear a man's voice.

 _Crash? As in car crash?_ Suddenly it all comes back to me. I was driving to the studio to work on that song. I was going through the intersection when a car came flying out from the middle of nowhere and hit me. I was in a car crash.

 _I'm not dead. At least I don't think I am?_ I try to think of what I do know right now. _They wouldn't be taking me to the hospital if I were dead, right? Damnit! Why can't I open my eyes!_

"Step on it, we're losing her!"

Suddenly, I'm feeling myself slip away.

 _No, fight. You have to fucking fight! You are not dying like this, Beca!_ I scream at myself before darkness completely takes me.

 **Stacie's POV**

"Hey, anything?" I ask over the phone to CR.

 _"_ _No, nothing."_ She explains. _"Did you try the hotel she was going to stay at?"_

"Yeah, they said she never checked in." I explain.

Suddenly I hear Amy shouting in the background. _"Question the redhead, she probably had Beca murdered!"_

Followed by a sharp slap, someone screaming OW and CR yelling. _"That's not helping you two!"_

 _"_ _What do we do, Stacie?" CR asked._

I thought for a moment, and there was only one other thing I could think of. "I'm going to go to the bar by the studio and see if she's there."

 _"_ _Do you want me to meet you there?" CR asked._

"No, I'm just leaving the studio, so I'm closer." I explain.

 _"_ _Call me if you find her." CR said. "I'll think of something to do."_

I ended the call and made my way to the bar that Beca use to go to before she got clean.

I walked right up to the bar.

"What's your poison?" The bar tender asked. He was hot but I could tell he was nice.

"Hi, I'm actually looking for a friend of mine. Her name's Beca, she has brown hair, looks like a permanent 12 year old." I explain, and I see his face turn from thought to recognition.

"Do you have a picture of her?" I nod and grab my phone. It didn't take long for me to find one. The first one I came to was of Beca in the studio. She was completely fixated on the sound board. I always joked that this was the most real picture that's even been taken of the badass Beca Mitchell.

I hand the phone over to him. He didn't look at the picture for too long.

"Yeah she was here. She ordered a drink and stared at if for about half an hour." He explained. "I went over and talked to her for a moment, just to make sure she was okay. She didn't have a lot of words but I could tell she didn't really want to be here. That's when I saw her playing with the chip, I think it was four years? I asked her if it would be okay if I took away the drink and get her something different and she agreed. I gave her some water. She left right after and was on the phone with someone. But she didn't drink anything here."

I took a huge sigh of relief. "Thank god…"

"She looked really upset." He explained. "I hope you're able to find her."

"Thank you." I smiled at him and made my way out of the bar.

I quickly called Aubrey and told her what happened.

 _"_ _Who do you think she called?" Aubrey asked me after I recounted the story._

"I don't know. Maybe Doc?" I suggest. "I have his number, maybe I should call him."

 _"_ _It can't hurt." Aubrey agreed._

"Okay, how's Chloe holding up?" I ask. When they got to the apartment it was pretty apparent that Chloe was upset and worried. None of us knew how to tell her why we were all so worried about Beca going off the grid like this.

 _"_ _She's asking a lot of questions. She really wants to know what's going on." Aubrey explained._

"Just hold off right now. I know we'll eventually have to tell her what's up but if we can avoid that until Beca has a say I know she would prefer that." I explain.

 _"_ _I know." Aubrey says._

"I'm going to call him and then I'll call the hospitals around the area." I say before hanging up.

I immediately call Doc Anderson and he picks up pretty quickly.

 _"_ _Wow, I feel really popular tonight." His voice came over the phone._

"Hey, Doc. Have you heard from Beca tonight?" I ask.

 _"_ _Actually yeah, she called me almost an hour ago. She told me she almost drank but didn't. I offered to pick her up, but she told me she was fine." He explained. "Has she not reached out to you?"_

"No, she won't answer her phone." I explain. "Did she tell you where she was going?"

 _"_ _Man, no she didn't." Doc said. "What can I do to help?"_

"I'm not really sure what to do. We've called as many people as we can think to. She's not at the studio. I'm literally standing outside the bar she use to go to all the time. I'm going to start calling around to the different hospitals and find out if they hear anything." I explain. "I just don't know what else to do."

 _"_ _You're doing everything you can. I'm sure Beca's okay, but I'll call around as well." Doc reassures me._

"Great. Thank you."

After ending the call I decided it would be best to head back to Beca's apartment and come up with a plan on what to do to find her.

 **Chloe's POV**

"Will someone please just tell me what's going on?" I ask for the hundredth time in the last hour.

"Nothing, everything is fine." Aubrey responded but I know Aubrey I can spot her lying from a mile away.

"Don't lie to me, Bree." I throw back. "What's going on? Why are you all so worried about Beca getting some fresh air? I told her some really crappy stuff, maybe she just needs time to think?" I explain.

"It's… It's complicate." Aubrey looked down and I could tell she was fitting with the idea of whether or not to tell me the truth. "I know you're confused but for right now I can't tell you. You just have to trust me."

After a few moments of silence the door to the apartment opened. We all rushed over to see who it was but it was only Stacie.

"Bree, can I talk to you upstairs?" Stacie asked as she walked further into the apartment.

Bree nodded and the couple headed up the stairs, leaving Emily and I alone.

"Em," I turn to her but she holds up her hand.

"Chloe, do you remember how you asked me not to tell anyone about the whole Theo thing?" Em said with a sad look on her face. "You're right there's something going on but just like you asked me not to say anything about your secret Beca has asked me to not say anything. I know its frustrating but I wont break her trust like that."

I know she's right. I know it's unfair of me to ask her to keep my secret then badger her to tell me Beca's but I've never seen Stacie, Bree, and Emily so worried about something. I can't help but worry that Beca might do something bad because of what I said.

"Look, Chloe the best thing you can do right now to help us is to get out of your pitty party you have yourself in. I know that sounds harsh but sometimes the best way to truly help someone is to be as real and honest as you can with them." Emily walked up to me and I suddenly saw her, like actually saw her for the first time since I'd arrived.

Emily was different. She changed. Not in big, obvious ways, but in little subtle ways. She was no longer the young, overly excited, naive Legacy. She grew up in those five years. There was a fire behind her eyes. She was determined. Emily looked as if she had experienced more in those five years then she had in her 20 years of life before.

"I love you, you know that. But it's time to grow up and face your mistakes." Emily continued into her speech. "Both you and Beca have used the hurt and pain you went through five years ago as a crutch and a shield. You've used it to hide behind because it was the easiest option. You used it so you wouldn't have to face the Bella's and Beca. You've played victim from a choice you made. I get it, it sucked but to do it for five fucking years? Come on, Chloe. You're better then that."

In this moment I'd rather be in front of Amy again and have her screaming at me. It would hurt less to hear.

"Beca, she's used it more as a crutch. She's leaned on it and forced a lot of good things and happiness out because she blames herself for what happened. She thought for so long that she had done something to push you away. She leaned on that idea for so long that she no longer understands how to walk on her own to feet. What you told her tonight ripped the crutch from underneath her and forced her to stand on her own." Emily explained. "We're worried about her because we recognize that what was said tonight could cause a domino effect that no one wants. But all in the same way as you have to get out from behind it, Beca has to stop leaning on it. You both have to grow up, accept your responsibilities in the situation and move the fuck on!"

She paused and I noticed as her eyes started to feel with tears. "I'm tiered of watching you both hate yourselves and each other. It happened five years ago, don't you think it's time to move forward?"

I stayed silent as I allowed her words to sink in. I know that it hurts so much because everything she said was true. I have been hiding behind what happened. I've allowed it to dictate so much of what I've done since that day. _God, how could I be so stupid?_

I meet Emily's eyes again and I can see the fire there still but there's so much love and concern in them.

"When did you get so wise?" I ask through a laugh.

"When I didn't have any other choice." Emily stated. I could hear there was so much weight behind her words.

"I had no idea how much I've let what happened control me until tonight. I don't want to keep living like this." I state.

"So don't." Emily simply countered. She was about to say something else when Stacie and Bree came back down the stairs.

"I just got a call from the hospital. Beca was involved in a car accident." Stacie explained and I felt my heart drop in my chest.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" I ask as I feel the emotions well inside me. _This is my fault._

"I don't know, they couldn't give me any information over the phone. I'm going to head down there." Stacie explained. "All of you stay here. Don't tell the rest of the girls until I have more information."

"No, I'm coming with you." I state and I see the worry and almost anger in Stacie's eyes as she turns to me.

"No, you're going to stay here. There's no point in all of us being there until I know what the hell is going on." Stacie stated coldly, leaving no room for argument, so I submit.

She must see the concern on my face because she walks over to me and wraps me in a hug.

"She's a fighter, she's going to be okay." Stacie explains and I know what she's saying is true. It has to be.

 **Stacie's POV**

The drive down to the hospital was a blur. All of the Bella's were in town and I don't want to cause more of a scene then necessary so I strictly instructed Bree to not call anyone until I had more information.

I hate the smell of hospitals. The unnaturally clean scent makes me sick. I spent far too much time in these damn places and I definitely wasn't happy to be back.

"Hi, can you give me any information on Rebecca Mitchell?" I asked once I reach the nurses desk.

"Are you Stacie Conrad?" The woman asked. I nodded. "I'm Janna, the nurse who called you."

I shake her hand. I'm trying so hard to not freak out and keep my cool but since the moment I walked in I had snap shots of _that_ night running through my mind.

"Ms. Mitchell was brought in about 45 minutes ago. I don't have all the details right now, but a doctor will be able to give you more information in a little while. I do need to ask you some questions about Ms. Mitchell's medical history, if that's okay." Janna explains.

"Of course." I nod my head.

She asked the normal questions until it got to her past issues of substance abuse.

"Do you know if Ms. Mitchell was drinking or using drugs of any kind?" Janna asked.

"No, she's been clean for four years." I explain.

Janna nodded and typed something on the computer she was sitting at.

"Great, thank you for that. You are welcome to wait in the waiting room until the doctors have any news."

"Thank you." I tried to give her a polite smile, but I knew it wasn't reaching my eyes.

Taking a seat I stair down at the floor in front of me.

I'm not religious. I never have been. But in this moment, I pray.

 _Look, I don't know if you're actually up there, but I need you to hear me if you are. I know I can be a shit person and do shit things so I get it if I don't deserve you to do anything for me. However, if there's a chance you are there and you still care about me, help her. Please, I need her to be okay. I need her to come out of what ever the hell happened, alive and okay. If there's any justice in this world you will give that poor woman a break. She's been through too much. God, please help her._

I brush at the tears that had fallen down my face and look around the room. Just then my eye catches as a man walks through the double doors, he's in green scrub and has a determined look on his face.

"Rebecca Mitchell?" He asks and I immediately stand. He sees me and makes his way over to me.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Henry, I'm the one who operated on Rebecca." He explains. "Rebecca was involved in a very serious car accident. She was T-Boned going through an intersection. The other car ran a redlight and hit her at about 50 miles an hour. You're friend is very lucky to be alive right now."

"I had to take a few deep breaths as his words sank in.

"Ms. Mitchell has sustained different injuries all in varying degrees of seriousness. She has a concussion, a small abrasion above her left eye, three broken ribs, one of which punctured her lung. She also had some internal bleeding that we had to open her up to stop. Her heart went into congestive failure due to the pressure on it but we were able to alleviate that and drain the liquid that was surrounding her heart. She also has a sprained wrist." He explained. "Ms. Mitchell will need to take it easy for the next 2-6 weeks depending on her recovery. We will keep her for the weekend and hopefully be able to release her on Monday afternoon. Again, she's very lucky."

"Dr. Henry, I need to ask you. Was there anything in her system?" I asked. I just needed to know.

"No, we had her blood tested as she was perfectly clean." He stated.

I let out a sigh of relief. She's so goddamn strong.

"Can I see her?" I ask.

"She's still in recovery and will be there for about another half hour but once we get her moved up to a room I'll have a nurse come and grab you." He promises. I shake his hand and thank him for everything.

"Wait, what about the person that hit her? What happened to them?"

"They're currently sitting in the police station for driving under the influence. They only had a few scraps and bruises." I could tell that Dr. Henry was disgusted by that fact and I felt my own anger build. He shook his head. "it's situations like your friend's that make me wonder about our society. This shouldn't have happened to her and now she's laying in a hospital bed and the ones responsible are perfectly fine…"

"I have to say, I agree with you." I explain.

He bids me fairwell and walks back behind the double doors. I sit down and give a sigh of relief.

 _She's okay. Thank you._

With that thought I take out my phone and call Bree to update her.

 **A/N Hey guys just one quick note here at the end. I am looking for ideas to write Pitch Perfect One-Shot's or Two-Shots. If you have any prompts that you would like me to write about let me know. I'm willing to do most pairings but i do prefer BeChloe, Staubrey, or Mitchsen.**

 **Anyway, send me some prompts please and you'll be my favoritest human!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone, Kendrick97 here. So I've been in communication with Aca-Bechloe47 these last few months and I will be handing over both The Messengers and Please, Have Mercy over to them. I trust this Author to do justice to both these stories. I haven't been able to do so but know how much you all have enjoyed these stories. I have given them the files for the stories with the promise that they will keep the story on the same path i had it.

I hope you guys will enjoy what Aca-bechloe47 will do for these stories. Thank you all for your patience and understanding.

I will no longer be posting on here and all my content will be taken down. Both Messengers and Please, Have Mercy should be put back up shortly on aca-bechloe47's page shortly.

Thanks again!

Kendrick97


End file.
